Misguided angel
by MazePhoenix
Summary: Will is Jack's guardian angel and he's drawn to the darkness. Jack asks Hannibal for help.


Jack Crawford had a guardian angel at his side since he was a young boy.  
He was beautiful and his wings were full and ivory-white.  
Jack used his angel to get out of trouble, and later to further his career.  
When he was an adult he used his angel's insight to solve cases.  
The bright angel easily saw into the hearts of deadly killers.  
Jack loved to use it to his advantage.  
If Bella had known she would have told him such a gift carries a heavy price.

*  
The capture and killing of Garret Jacob Hobbs affected the angel strongly.  
Will was his mortal name, and now he had taken a life.  
He shot the man, and rescued his wife and daughter.  
Jack saw that Will's wings were frayed and blackened, and his face tarnished with a slight stubble.  
Jack called an old friend.

*  
Lecter was an unconventional therapist, and this was what Jack needed now.  
"So you would like me to fix your angel," he said, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I could do that."  
"Will you?"  
"If you continue to abuse his gifts for your cases he will be broken down and human."  
"How?"  
"He'll lose his immortality and his wings. Demonic forces will want to claim him."  
"How will they do that?"  
"The flipside to angels is demons. A lost angel is a demon waiting to be born. They will seduce him to do evil."  
"As long as you can fix him that wont happen."  
"I can fix him for a time. "  
"Fine. Do so. We need him to catch the Chesapeake Ripper."  
Hannibal smiled knowingly.

*  
"I don't know how this will help," said Will Graham tetchily.  
"Your boss and friend wants me to help you."  
"As my therapist?"  
"Not officially," said Hannibal. "Just think of me as a friend."  
"Who is a shrink."  
"Guilty as charged."  
Will smiled and it was a beautiful smile. His wings were gorgeous, even with the edges all black.  
Hannibal knew this was a rare opportunity that he would not pass up.  
He had wanted an angel of his own long now; if he could corrupt him he would soon have a worthy mate, and a bright future.  
"Do you want dinner?" asked Hannibal.  
"Why not," said Will and Hannibal fed him the remains of his last victim.  
If an angel ate a human he was further lost.  
There were delightful carnal things angels should not do.  
Hannibal wanted to try them all with this lovely creature.

*  
They had more therapy sessions and for the time being Will felt good.  
He had less bad dreams and his dogs liked Hannibal, who fed them often.  
He solved cases, and Jack was pleased.  
Hannibal was a good friend, and Will ate his food and shared his life.  
Will sensed no danger from his friend, and as an angel he had a blind spot to demons.

*  
Will's dreams were now of a horned stag, and a wendigo in human shape.  
They seemed to be friendly, and welcoming.  
He had no fear of them.  
They led him safely through fields of blood.

*  
"You are not evil," said Hannibal.  
"No. What am I then?"  
"Humans have infinite capacity for good and evil. Their deeds do not matter, only their intentions."  
"Deeds can include murder."  
"They can. Our intentions often justify it. In war or with condemned killers."  
"The ripper is evil."  
"He's not good."  
"He is yours."  
"How so?"  
"Have you not read his poems to you? Will you let them go to waste?"  
"No. I read them and I will end him."  
"You desire his death?"  
"I should not."  
"No. You should cherish the chase."  
"I do."

*  
Will feel deeper into darkness with each meal of human flesh fed him by his friendly psychiatrist.  
He was seduced by Hannibal's words and his presence.  
One night he drank too much wine and slept in Hannibal's bed.  
He awoke, aflame with desire.  
Demons could stir it in angels if they were tainted by ill deeds.  
His wings were entirely black and the demon showed him his true form, wings blazing with red.  
Hannibal possessed him physically, and he felt the demons seed take root in his being with each loving touch.  
"Sweet boy," said Hannibal as he felt his dominion over the angel happen.  
The child would be beautiful.

*  
Jack saw his guardian angel, his wings black and his eyes red.  
"Will," he said.  
"I was your friend. You used me to see into the darkness."  
"To stop evil."  
"No matter. It's too late now. I am no longer an angel. I am entirely demon."  
"How?"  
"I was seduced by your friend."  
"Hannibal."  
"The same. I bear his child."  
"Can't you abort it?"  
"She's not for killing. It would be an affront."  
"She's the antichrist."  
"No. "  
"Your dogs?"  
"Hounds of hell now."  
"Will.."  
"You will forget all this now. It's for the best. I can't save your wife."  
"What's wrong with Bella?"  
"You will know in time."  
"Farewell my friend. We will go away now."  
Jack cried, and then he was alone and he didn't know why he was crying.

*  
Will with his gorgeous wings was in his husbands 's house in France, and held their baby in his arms.  
Little Belle smiled.  
"Are you happy?" asked Hannibal.  
"Always," said Will and kissed him. His dogs barked at their feet, and the world trembled.


End file.
